


Unexpected love

by Snowflake_92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Evil Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Marvel Universe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_92/pseuds/Snowflake_92
Summary: I've managed to fix my laptop so this story will continue, I'm just having a bit of writers block.





	1. Wrong place, wrong time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a quick note, I've changed the time line in my story. Before the events of Thor, Thor sneaks to earth where he meets Jane, they fall in love. Thor breaks her heart; a year pass he returns because he was kicked out of Asgard. That's the start of Thor 1.
> 
> Disclaimer- Do not read if sensitive subjects such as rape, sexual violence and miscarriage upset you. I do NOT condemn rape or sexual violence of any kind, this is purely for story and fantasy purposes.  
> I do not own any of the marvel content, characters or locations mentioned in this story.  
> Enjoy!

You checked your phone again to see if Darcy had replied to your text, what a surprise, she hadn’t. It was 14:27, they’d been gone since last night, you sighed in annoyance.  
"where the hell are they?" you asked yourself. Jane, Eric and Darcy had all gone to track some strange storm readings. Jane probably thought it was Thor. She was obsessed.

You were born in England, but decided to move to American and live with your cousin, Darcy. Then you got duped in to becoming Jane's assistant, which you didn’t’ actually mind because there was always an adventure waiting. You decided to sit this one out since you were at party last night. Your current lab was an abandoned isolated diner in the remote desert town of Puente Antiguo. It was located at the end of an abandoned road. Jane didn't want a lab where it was largely populated, for obvious reasons. The diner was filled with tacky green tables and had fully glass doors that offed no privacy what so ever.

Jane first met Thor a year ago when a strange storm had landed in Oklahoma, so Jane being Jane and a huge pain in the arse, went to investigate the astronomical anomalies That's when she first laid eyes in him. A handsome, golden haired, muscular man, with piercing blue eyes. Who wielded a hammer called Mjolnir, he called himself ‘the god of thunder’ He was gorgeous. He claimed to come from a place called Asgard, where ever that was. Since you had all witnessed him fall from the skies through a beam of iridescent light, you believed him. Jane and Thor fell in love almost instantly, but because he was a Prince and had to eventually become a king after his father, Odin. Jane and Thor’s relationship would never have worked out. So, Thor left her, heartbroken and she's been chasing him ever since.

 

***  
_Loki POV_

The dark-haired man flashed a devilish smile as he looked around at his handy work. He'd killed 12 people already because they refused to tell him anything. Only one remained, a waitress. Her body desperately crawling away from him as he followed her slowly. "I'm losing my patience" he said as he grabbed her leg flipped her on to her back. The announce in his eye, yet he loved every moment of torment he inflicted on her. He thrived in causing pain. He lent down and grabbed her by the neck, jolting her upwards. She gasped in pain as he charged her into the nearest wall.  
"I will ask you one more time" the dark-haired man spat as he tightened his grip on her neck, her face was blooded and beaten. "where is Jane?" he asked, his face turning serious. She tried to speak. The dark-haired man loosened his grip a little "B-Beckner Road" she crocked. He knew she had hoped he would spare her life for cooperating "well... That wasn't so hard was it" he mocked as he squeezed her neck one last time. "thank you for your cooperation" he smiled darkly. While releasing her neck. The woman let out a sign in relief "thank yo-" she began to speak until she noticed the dagger in his hand. In one swift movement he sliced her throat. Her hands grabbed at her throat as blood seeped through her fingers. She slid down the wall and slumped to the ground. The dark-haired man cleaned his dagger on her apron and put it away. "weak creature " he spat. She had given up much too easily... He enjoyed a challenge.

**  
_Back to you_  
You turned the TV on and switched to the news. "13 murdered in a dinner on Richards avenue, the suspect is unknown at this time-“ the reporter said on the news.  
Wait, that was around the corner from where you were.  
You picked your phone up again and dialled Darcy a number, great no answer. You dialled Jane's number “y/n, we’ve found Thor yo-" she said before you interrupted her "finally you answer, where the hell are you?" you demanded "13 people have been killed at the diner around the corner" you added, not giving her Time to reply.  
" I know, it was Loki, Thor's brother. We were near that ranch just of state highway 41. We’re setting up a safe house, Thor can't fight him, Odin has stripped Thor of his godly power, he’s been exiled to Earth as a mortal. He can no longer to weld Mjolnir. Make your way to the hospital, Loki will come to the lab next, he’s looking for me. We're coming to get you" she said before she hung up.  
Loki was coming here, you just saw what he'd done. You had to leave. Your heart started to beat intensely in your chest, you tried to steady your breathing. Just as you placed your phone down on the diner counter you heard a loud smashing of glass from behind you. You brought your arms up to shield you from the straying glass fragments that glided towards you. You lowered your arms and saw a dozen tiny beads of blood on your arms. You turned to look at the door of the diner that was now shattered into a thousand pieces. There he stood, a tall, slim dark-haired man, with piercing green eyes. He was much taller than you and clothed in an all-black suit. His shoulder length hair was swept back from his pale complexion. He carried himself elegantly as he slowly walked into the dinner. "who are you? " you demanded trying to sound confident. You don't know why you asked him that, it was obviously Loki. His green eyes fixated on you as he smiled charmingly showing his teeth, this cause your body to tremble. Your eyes didn't break contact with his. You slowly backed away into the diner counter. "I am Loki king of Asgard" he said as his footsteps crunched on broken glass " Now tell me, where..." he said as he took a step forward "Is..." he took another step forward, the suspense he created as he broken up his sentence was killing you. "Jane?" he asked calmly as he took another step. The atmosphere he created was intense. He was about a few meters away from you now. You decided to ignore his question and make a run for it at the back door through the office. You grabbed your phone and ran left, dodged through the tables making your way to the corridor that led to the office.  
You heard the dark heard man let out a forced nose laugh. You heard his footsteps crack on the broken glass then all of a sudden, he appeared in front of you. You, you nearly ran right into him. "oh... I don't think so" He said grabbed you by the throat with one hand. You tried to fight him off, your heart was beating quickly. You clawed at his hand and face drawing a little blood. Loki put his free hand to his now cut face "that's going to cost you" He threatened, as he tightened his grip around your neck and pulled you up to his height. Your legs dangled above the ground, you kicking aggressively trying catch him. It was no use your body becoming weak because of the intense pressure on your neck, you made one last attempt and weakly slapped him across the face. This caused him to laugh. "rough it is then." he said showing that same evil smile as before. He threw you aggressively towards the tables. You slammed onto the hard floor, pretty sure you broken something. He launched forward and grabbed you by the neck again. He slammed you onto the nearest table. You let of a shriek of pain as your back made contact with the hard surface. He still had hold of your throat but he wasn't squeezing tightly, it was to hold you in place.  
You squirmed and shifted on the table, your legs were dangling in mid-air, he held them in place by pushing against you. He removed his hand from your throat and grabbed your leg instead, dragged you down the table towards him. He's eyes full of hate. That's when you felt it. His semi hard cock against your leg, it made you uncomfortable. You attempted to move again, trying to get away from his grip. That's when he grabbed you by the throat once more. This time he forced all his weigh on top of you leaving him inches away from your face. "where is Jane" he spat you could see the annoyance in his eyes. "I... I don't know" you lied.  
"wrong answer" he said slapping you across the face, your body jerked in response to the pain. You closed your as tears began to form "please... Stop" you pleaded. Loki grabbed you by your chin "look at me" he snapped. You took a deep breathe before opened your eyes. Jane said she's was coming for you, if she did, he'd kill you all. Thor couldn’t defeat Loki now, since he’d lost his powers, that made you cry even more. "weak" Loki spat "I haven't even started yet" he said darkly while smiling. He turned his attention to your body, you were wearing a black dress that came a few inches above your knees with black tights. He forced the dress up "no, let go. Please." you pleaded as you shifted uncomfortably under his weight. Your stomach was exposed to the air. This sent goose bumps all over your skin. Loki looked you in the eyes that's when you noticed it, a sharp silver bladed dagger in his free hand. He must of see the fear in your face because he let out a chuckle "I will ask you once more..." he said as he placed the dagger under your chin. You couldn't breathe, you were about to die. Loki wouldn't believe you if you told him you didn't know where Jane was.  
".. Where is she" he continued as a smile found its way back to his face. He was enjoying this. You started to sob, you were scared to answer him.  
"why are you crying" he shouted as he pulled you off the table slightly so he could slam your head back onto it. He squeezed his hand around your neck again and held it there as he spoke "I.." he began to speak as he started to laugh to himself "…have not done anything to you yet" he spoke in a voice that sent shivers all over your body. He took his hand from your neck, he was sure you weren’t going anywhere. "Now, answer me" he shouted as he brought the dagger back under your chin you forced yourself to answer "I don't know whe-” you crocked “liar” he interrupted as he slammed his fist next to your head. He dug his dagger into the flesh of your chin you felt it puncture your skin, you let out a scream of pain, he just looked at you in amusement. Loki then brought his dagger to your exposed stomach you tried to breathe in to avoid his blade but he pushed it closer causing it to dig into you when you finally breathed out again. He still had a sadistic smile on his face. With one swift movement he sliced the blade across your stomach.  
"Stop please... Please " you screamed. "why would I do that, darling, I'm having too much fun" he said in enjoyment. "you have a choice, a choice to tell me where Jane is, then this will end." he said as he placed the dagger back to your stomach, this time he didn't wait for you to answer he sliced it across your flesh again. You cried in pain, you closed your eyes tightly, trying to think of anything else but the burning pain you felt on your stomach. You wanted to lash out at him but you were unharmed, you had no chance. The only chance you would have is if you kicked him in the balls, but he was preventing your legs from moving. You took a quick look at your stomach; crimson blood was dripping down your waist and onto the table underneath you. Loki looked deep into your eyes and smiled. He brought the dagger back to your stomach without breaking eye contact, once again he sliced the blade across your skin. You screamed again "pleasee" you begged.  
"you could end all of this" he said "if you just tell me where" he said as he placed the dagger lower this time not far from your public bone. His eyes light up. You were going to regret this you closed your hand into a fist and punched him in the nose. His nose burst and deep red blood splattered everywhere. This only stunned him for a moment you slid off the table, attempted to run for the front door...

***  
_Loki pov_

He put his hands to his nose in pain, hands covered in blood. She wasn't easy to break, but she wasn't the strongest willed human he had ever come across. His usually technique of torture clearly wasn't working, however he had another idea. To him it wasn't just about Jane anymore. He had other motives. He grabbed her by the back of neck as she tried to flee, he threw her to the floor. She let out a weak cry of pain. He enjoyed seeing humans suffering by his hand. After all they were beneath him. She was now on her hands and knees trying to crawl away from him, just like the waitresses. She wouldn't get very far.

**  
Back to you

You tried with all the strength you had to crawl away. Your back was in your stomach too. It felt like his hand was still around your throat.  
You could hear he's footsteps slowly walking behind you. You couldn’t stand up; your body was in agony. He was toying with you. You knew you wasn't going to get far, you felt a sharp pain in your scalp as he dragged you up on to your feet by your hair. Pulling you close to his tall slender body. His hand resumed its place on your neck, holding you in place. Being so close to him you could feel his toned muscular body under his suit. He breathed into your ear, as he slightly thrusted against you. He took in the scent of your h/c hair. " you will suffer for that" he threatened. His free hand found its way under your dress and over your breasts, he squeezed roughly. You let out painful moan. You tried to fight him off but his grip on your neck was too strong.  
He finally released his grip on your neck instead he gripped your chin and forced your head away from him to expose your neck. He's mouth made its way to your neck, kissing and biting your delicate flesh. An unexpected moan escaped your lips. Loki chuckled, his long lean fingers caressed your ribs, then slowly moved to your hip then found their way between your legs. Your body shivered, he sent goose bumps around your body. He started to tease your clit with his finger. You closed your eyes, taking in the pleasure. You didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. For a moment you had forgotten about everything he had done, until he slid one finger inside your entrance. You came back reality "oh my, look how wet you are" he teased into your ear. You shuddered at his touch, he carried on assaulting your entrance with his long fingers. "stop, please" you whispered as you effortlessly tried to wriggle free. He tightened his Hold on you. "oh, I really don't think you want me to stop" he teased as He pulled his fingers out of you roughly causing you to gasp. You pussy was already missing his touch. But you wouldn't give in. You were going to resist it. He brought his fingers up in front of you "see" he said as he brought his fingers close to your mouth they were covered in your juices. "suck them clean" he whispered as he trusted against your arse again. He forced his fingers into your mouth. You sucked at his long fingers a little more seductively than you intended. "yes, good girl" he said as he continued to kiss your neck. You hated him, but you shamefully love what he was doing. You tried to move away from his kiss but he placed his hand around your neck keeping you in place. He gently bit your flesh, another unexpected moan escaped your lips, you were ashamed. Loki chuckled lightly. You dug your elbow into his stomach in efforts to escape but you were thrown to the floor. You managed to reached your hands out to break your fall and landed on your knees.

**  
_Loki pov_

The desire was growing in him, she had put up more of a fight than he had expected. This turned him on. Most humans just lay there and didn’t even attempt to fight back. She wasn’t like most humans, there was something about her. He was intrigued.  
"don't move" he ordered as he placed his foot on her ankle. He began to undone his belt, then he slowly unbuttoned he suit pants and then his zipper.  
**  
Back to you

You listen in horror as you hear his zipper. ‘No’, you thought to yourself, you wouldn’t let this happen. You forced your leg from under his foot and began to run down the corridor. "really?" you heard him ask in sarcasm. You just reached the office door but was blocked by Loki appearing in front of you. He walked through the door way "you can't run from me" he said as his eyes glistened at you. He had lust in his eyes, he grabbed you and threw you at the wall, you fell face first into the wall opposite you and rolled onto the floor. He pulled you onto all fours. This time he wasn't going to let you get away, he kneed down behind you, forcefully putting his knees on your calves to stop you from moving while he got himself ready. He pulled your hips closer to him. He pulled up your dress, and pulled down your tights and knickers in one movement.  
Loki trailed his fingers along you entrance learning your shame, how much your body wanted this. "I'm going to take you right here" he said in excitement. "please, I will tell you were Jane is, just don't make me do this." you pleaded, trying to wriggle free " so you did lie" he accused. "I don't like liars" he said before shoving his whole length inside of you. You let out a cry, you weren’t expecting him to be that big. "yes" he moaned "you’re so tight" he said as he slammed into you harder. You didn't want to admit it but it felt good, you felt your walls tighten around him, he noticed it too. "I see you're enjoying it" he said out of breath "I knew you would" he teased. He forced your face onto the cold floor and held you there. He pounded his cock deep inside you. You loved being taken so roughly but you didn't want to admit it. You wanted to play with clit so badly, you were too stubborn to give into him. He pulled out of you and forced you on your back. He pulled the tights and nickers off and dragged you closer by your hips. You didn't want to look at him. You were embarrassed and ashamed because you enjoyed what he was doing. You closed your eyes, hoping it to be over soon, you wanted to fight it. After everything he had done to you, it was wrong to feel like this. He rammed his cock inside you again without warning, he let out a deep moan, you accidentally let out another one. You were trying to repress any moaning, and he knew it. He smiled devilishly, as he thrusted into you deeper and harder. You wanted him to stop. You were so conflicted. He moved closer to your ear "this is not for your pleasure" he whispered ”your nothing more than a filthy whore and I'm going to shoot my seed deep inside of your as punishment for lying"  
"no, stop please" you started to beg, Loki just shook his head at you with a smile . You slapped him across the face trying to fight him off it only made he angry. "wench" he shouted as he held your neck tightly again as he thrusted roughly into your sweet walls. You felt his cock twitch, you knew he was close you felt your own orgasm building up, you tried to repress it. You closed your eyes wishing for it to be over. Your heart sunk “  
Don't panic you thought to yourself, you would get the morning after pill. That's if he doesn't kill you afterwards. Your thoughts were interrupted by Loki’s moans "look at me when you take my seed, you filthy whore" he said as grabbing your chin. You opened your eyes, you felt his hot liquid shoot from his cock as he pushed deep inside of you. Loki waited a moment, giving you a sadistic smile before pulled out of you, bringing a string of semen with him. You didn't realise how much pain you were in, the cuts on your stomach had stopped bleeding but your back and neck were in agony. Your woman hood and been abused. You didn't want to move you wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. You pulled your dress down so it gave you some privacy. You rolled over onto your side and got into the fetal position. "I haven't finished with you yet" Loki said darkly. As he forced you onto your knees. "lick it clean" he demanded as he shoved his cock in front of your face. You hesitated, what else could he do, kill you? Well at least you wouldn't have to live with yourself. He grabbed your hair and shoved you closer to him, his cock lightly pressing on your lips. "I don’t have all day" he stated as he pulled his dagger out and put it under your chin "and don't even think about doing anything stupid." he threatened. You did as you were told and opened your mouth and began to lick his cock clean. You avoided looking up at him. You hated the taste of semen "look at me "he ordered, you looked up into his eyes as you finished cleaning his cock. Loki just smiled in amusement. "that's right, my Midgardian play thing" He pulled away from you and fastened up his pants. Leaving you on your knees. He crouched down in front of you. "now, you will tell me where Jane is" he demanded.  
You took a deep breath "fuck you" you said with a smirk. Loki slapped you across the face "are you toying with me" he screamed. You brought your hand up to soothe your cheek. There was no way you were going through all of that pain just to tell him anything about Jane.  
You could tell his patience was wearing thin, you didn't care. The worst he could do was kill you, but if that was his plan, he would have done it already.  
He pulled you up by your hair "Very well" he snapped as he dragged you out through the back door and into the parking lot. He looked up to the sky "Heimdall" he shouted a few seconds passed and Loki gripped you tightly around your waist "get off-" you began to protest but you were distracted by a beam of iridescent light that shot from the sky.  
Jane said she was coming for you... but it was too late...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I am still working on this fanfic.  
>  I've been working a lot lately so it's hard to keep up. I'll have another chapter up soon.

The iridescent light surrounded you both as you began to float in the air. Loki gripped you tightly as you were travelling through what looked like a wormhole. You had forgotten about Loki for a moment, you felt at ease you weren’t scared anymore. It was beautiful, you were moving extremely fast through the iridescent light beam but on the outside, you could see lots of purples, blues and orange, it was space and it was beautiful. It was just how Thor had described it. That’s when the fear and sadness came back. You thought about Thor, and how much you missed him. The short time you had known him, he had always treated you with kindness. He was a great big softy and you two had clicked almost instantly, you saw him as a brother type, you missed him.  
Thor had told you, many stories about his childhood, they always involved Loki, and they weren’t always bad stories. He spoke of how they would always be getting up to mischief, and playing in Frigga’s garden, or how Loki would always have a book in his hand. The story that stood out most was about when Thor and Loki were children, Loki transformed himself into a snake, knowing that Thor loved snakes. Thor had picked the snake up to admire it, then Loki transformed back into himself and was like “yeah, its me” and stabbed him. You don’t know why, but they way Thor had told this story had made you laugh uncontrollably so he gave you a playful nudge for ‘mocking him’.  
You both landed in a gold circular room where a huge man clad in gold armour stood, leaning on an extremely big sword. "Your grace" he said as he avoided Loki’s gaze and looked at you in confusion. "What troubles you, Heimdall?" Loki asked smugly  
"I turned my gaze upon you on earth, but could neither see you nor hear you, until You summoned me" the large man in gold replied now, looking at Loki questionably. "Perhaps your senses have weakened" Loki mocked with a huge wide mouthed grin.  
"Perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see." Heimdall spoke back, keeping composed. "you are powerful, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?" Loki questioned. "no, because he is my king and I obey him." Heimdall answered. You shifted uncomfortably, you could feel the tension building between the two Asgardians.  
"no, he was your king, you obey me know. Yes?" Loki said angrily, you noticed he had clenched his fist.  
"yes, your grace" Heimdall replied, reluctantly. "open the Bifrost to no one, inform me when you fined Thor" Loki demanded as he grabbed your arm and forced you to walk with him.  
You were outside the golden dome; the sun was just setting. It was beautiful, like nothing you had ever seen. In the distance you could see a golden palace, it almost looked like the top of a great pipe organ. It was just as Thor had described it, a golden city floating on a body of sea that was called the Sea of Space. He told you that the Sea of Space connected to other Asgardian seas, such as Sea of Marmora which leads to Nastrond, that’s where the dragon Fafnir dwells. Thor had told you that the capital was called the Titular city, and it was nearly always bright and sunny there. It didn’t matter how beautiful this place was, you weren’t staying.  
You yanked your arm from Loki’s grip and ran back to the tall man in gold. "please send me back, please" you begged he looked at you but didn't speak, you could see sorrow in his eyes. You tuned to see Loki storming through the golden archway, Loki sighed deeply and placed a hand on each of his temples "why do you persist on angering me" he said, more annoyed than angry. A green haze surrounded his fingers and your arms were bound behind your back, he walked over to you and forced you over his shoulder. You begin to kick and scream "let me go you monster" "oh, you have no idea" Loki said darkly.  
A green mist began to swallow you both, the gold room began to disappear. Instead you were in some kind of large thrown room. There was a huge golden throne that had huge marble steps leading up to it. Huge golden pillars were equally spread out around the room. Loki threw you to the floor in front of the steps as he began to climb them lazily.  
Loki POV  
Loki had spent two hours listening to the infernal moaning of the court. He didn’t care about petty moaning of the peasants, he had had enough. “That’s enough, I no longer wish to hear your boring complaints” Loki said in boredom. Heimdall waked in just as the thrown room was emptying "I trust you bring me news of my, idiotic brother" as he shifted impatiently on his throne.  
"His location is still unknown to me" Heimdall replied. Loki thought for a moment, turned his attention to the woman on the floor and but his lip anxiously. She knew more that she admitted. He was sure of it. It was time to push her further but not tonight, it had been a long day and Loki was exhausted it was time for bed.  
Back to you  
Loki had told the guards to talk you to a very small chamber. The chamber was a few doors down from the throne room, it had one single bed that was accompanied by a bucket, it had no windows and a metal door. “got to sleep” one of the guards said as he pushed you in. The door slammed behind you, you were in total darkness. You sat down on the bed and pulled you knees up to your chest. “Thor will come for me” you said to yourself, you lay down “I’ll be fine” you said to yourself until you fell asleep.  
You awoke by the door flinging open, you jumped up shock the two guards from last night busted into the room one was tall and thin and the other was small and stocky. “come with us” the tall one said., You didn’t argue, you walked towards the men. The taller one was behind you, the smaller one was leading the way. He was heading in the direction of the throne room, the huge gold doors opened as he approached them.  
You followed inside, the throne room was full of people, they all turned to look at you when you entered. ‘what the hell’ you thought. You continued to follow the small man unto the throne room. Loki was no longer wearing his black suit that he had on last night, he was now clothed in a fully black leather armour with dark green and gold trimmings with a helm that had huge pointy horns with a green cloak. Loki Slouched on the thrown with one leg hanging over the arm. He looked like a bratty child prince who had just got his own way. In his hand he held a staff, or a sceptre of some sort, you had no idea where that came from, because he didn’t have it before but it had blues stone on the inside of it. Loki didn’t pay any attention to you as you reached the throne. The large guard threw you to the ground, at the bottom of the stairs “kneel for the king” he smirked. A young man was already stood at the bottom and was about to talk “everybody get out, court is over” he demanded as he sat upright in his throne.  
The room emptied in a matter of moments. You were left alone with Loki your heart sunk, you tried to keep composed, you couldn’t breathe properly. You looked up at Loki, he was now standing in front of you with a wide grin on his face. “on your knees. Is this not your natural state?" he mocked  
"fuck you" you spat back. "You have a dirty mouth" he said stroking your cheek "but I already knew that, didn't I?" he teased. That brought back the memory of him making you clean off is cock earlier on. You shivered. "Why can't Heimdall see Thor" he asked calmly as he paced around you. You swallowed your fear "I see you've change your question" you said with a smirk. Anger passed over Loki’s face and he resumed his place in front of you.  
"well, my answers remains the same, go fuck yourself" you said as spat at him. A sarcastic smile possesses Loki’s face, the anger remained in his eyes. "very well" Loki gripped you by the neck and forced you on to you back he positioned himself on top of you preventing you from moving. With a wave of his hand your body was forced into a star fish position. You couldn't move. "what have you done to me" you shouted "keep quiet, I wouldn't want to make a mess" he said as he brought his silver blade close to your right forearm and began to carve something into it. “I will not longer be patient with you” he said cruelly.  
You let out a bloodcurdling scream. "silence" Loki shouted. You couldn't move but you felt everything. Your eyes began to fill up with tears you couldn't see through them. "Aaaarrrrgghhhh stooopp pleeease" you begged. You fought the pain, you tried to stay awake, your eyes slowly stated to close, your vision went black. You could hear someone talking faintly "take her to the infirmary, before she dies" Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I all I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with work, but here it is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Your eyes started to flutter open slowly, your vison was blurred so you could hardly see properly. You were in some sort of hospital, you tried to get up but a young woman with red hair came running over to you "miss, you've been heavily sedated and you’re on extremely powerful pain relief magic" she held you gently and guided you to lie down. "where am I, how long have a been asleep" you asked taking a deep breath “3 wee- “she tried to reply but you cut her off “4 weeks, how is that possible?” you asked puzzled “miss you fell into a deep sleep. I'll go and get you some food" she said. You noticed a bandage on your forearm, but couldn’t remember what had happened. The woman was back shortly, you didn't know what the food was but it didn't take you long to eat it. It had been an hour or so since you woke, the young woman never left your side. You managed to stand up, and walk around with the woman's help. You were still a little disoriented and confused, you couldn’t remember what happened. Another young woman with brown hair entered through the door. "she's well enough to move" said the red head. "let’s go then" the brunette said smiling kindly at you. They both stood either side of you and place an arm around you they began to guide you through the palace. You were led through a few hall ways and up two flights of spiral stairs. After the last spiral staircase, you were led to the first door on the left, all three of you entered.  
You sat down on a black velvet love seat that was facing the bed. The decor was dark green and black, with some gold. "I’ll run your bath" the red head informed while the brunette put some books away. You sat in awkward silence until the red informed you that your bath was ready, then she left the room. It was just you and the brunette, who was still tidying. "what happened... To me?" you asked. The brunette froze in place, just by her reaction you knew it was bad. She turned to face you and gave you a gentle smile, she walking over to you and held your hands tightly. She knelt down in front of you, your heart was in your chest. " the king, miss. He did... That" she said as she nodded to the bandage. You instantly let go of her hands and started to undo the bandage. "oh my god" you cried. ‘Mewling Qu-‘ had been carved into your flesh. "I'm going to be sick" you exclaimed. The woman ran to the next room and fetched you a bucket. You mouth started to water you could feel it, you began to throw up violently, the young brunette held your hair back. You were shaking, you couldn't stay here much longer, you had to escape. You had to think of something, anything, Loki would kill you if you stayed. "you need to give him whatever it is he wants, the torture will only get worse" she said as she put her hand on your shoulder "miss, we should get you in the bath" she said as she helped you up. She wanted outside of the bathroom for you. The warm water felt beautiful on your skin, the oils that were in the bath smelt like white Lily and damask rose. It was heavenly, you took a deep breath and relaxed into the golden bath. You had spent a short time in the bath, you didn’t want to get out, but you had too. You stepped out onto a small white towel that was place on the floor. You dried yourself off with an emerald green bath robe, there was a white knee length night dress hung up for you to put on.  
You left the bathroom. “let me bandage that back up” the young woman said as she pointed to your arm. You sat down on the love seat, the woman finished putting the bandaged on and stood up "miss, it's time for me to go" she said as she made her way to the door. "wait" you called after her "what’s your name?" you asked. "Kara, and yours miss?" she asked. "my names y/n" you replied. Kara smiled and nodded her head, then she left. 

 

You didn't know what to do, you wondered to the balcony, the black voile curtains blew in the breeze the cool air felt good on your skin. You stood and admired the view. Asgard really was beautiful, from where you were you could see the rainbow bridge that lead to the golden room. You wondered what Jane, Darcy and Thor were doing. You wondered if they were trying to find you. You began to feel tired, you made your way back into the room and lay down on the bed then drifted off to sleep. 

 

You felt a sharp pain in your back and then blunt force flung you to the floor. You groaned in pain. "I don't allow pets on my bed" a cold voice muttered, it was Loki, this was his bedroom. Why the hell did they bring you in here, you felt a something cold around your leg. You tried to take it off, it was some sort of restraint and it was attached to the leg of the bed. You couldn't move very far; your body was too tired to care so you just collapsed where you were and fell back to asleep. 

The next morning, you awake by a gentle knock on the door, you rub your eyes and sat up, you looked around to see where Loki was, you couldn’t see him but you heard him. "you may enter" Loki shouted from the balcony as he made his way back into the room. It was Kara, she gave you a smile. Loki noticed that he didn’t seem too pleased about it, she turned her gaze to Loki. "you grace breakfast is ready" she said with a bow. Loki began to walk over to her, she began to back away towards the door but he pushed her up against it.  
"Are you on the menu" he flirted licking his lips seductively as he stroked her cheek. Kara blushed in embarrassment “my Kind, please” she pleaded as she forced on a smile. She gazed over at you quickly before looking back at Loki. She looked terrified, and rightly so, he was terrifying. Loki turned to look at you for a moment before turning back to Kara "oh, would you like her to join us?" he asked with desire in his eyes. "no, your grace" she replied as she lowered her gaze. "that's a shame, fine, you may leave" he said to her. She practically ran out the door. Loki clicked his fingers, the restrain around your ankle disappeared. 

"up" he demanded. You did as he said, you didn't want to anger him any further.  
You were being transported by Loki and four guards, to the lowest level of the Palace, you had gone down 6 flights of stairs. You came upon huge golden doors which one of the guards opened. You headed inside after one of the guards signalled you to follow, Loki was already inside, he was leading the way. It was some sort of dungeon only it didn’t look like one. The prisoner were all in cells, but it was magic, like a forcefield. Loki lead you right to the very bottom cell, all the prisoners were men. Except one, she was stood in a cell at the very end of the room. The guards stood in close to you preventing your escape. Loki turned to the women, she was beautiful and dressed elegantly. "my son" she said as Loki stood in front of her cell. "you are not my mother" he spat the woman looked heartbroken, she had to be Frigga  
Loki stepped towards the cell opposite the woman he signalled the guards. A big hand grabbed you and pushed you in, you stumbled but managed to stay stood up. "I will be back to continue .." he said as he looked at your bandaged arm ".. Our little talk" he said with a smile. Loki and the guards began to leave the dungeon, the magic barrier surrounded you. It wasn’t long before you heard his footsteps disappear.  
Was he going to torture you in front of his mother? No, he wouldn’t do that, would he? You sat on the floor in silence, with your arms wrapped around your knees, trying to think of a way out of this. You looked up at the woman is the opposite cell, she was looking right at you. You made eye contact and forced a smile, even though you didn't want to, she did the same. "where are you from dear" she asked the cells certainly wasn't sound proof. You remember Thor calling earth ‘Midgard’ "I’m from... erm Midgard" you replied, you sounded a little unsure with your answer. "do you know Thor?" she asked with a smile.  
"yes, I do. We’re friends” your replied “You’re his mum, Frigga" you added  
She smiled, "Yes I am, what are you doing here, on Asgard" she asked you  
"Loki was looking for Jane, I think he wants to use her against him. He… tortured me so id give him information, when I refused, he brought me here"  
“ I am so sorry for my son’s actions, he has gone mad, I don't know how it all went so wrong" Frigga said as she look down at he cell floor in sadness. “he wasn’t always like this, he was sweet and gentle, he loved to read in the garden” she said softly, a tear ran down her cheek. "you have to do what you can to save yourself" she said, now looking at you. “he’s unpredictable”

You had spent what felt like hours in Asgard’s dungeon. When Loki returned You were sat on the floor in the middle of your cell. You stomach began to knot, goose bumps covered your body and you began to water. You wiped away the tears before he reached your cell. You got onto your feet, not wanting to show any fear. "get back against the wall" he ordered as he stood in front of you. You back away to the wall as he ordered, Loki nodded to the guards who then took down the forcefield to your cell’ Loki stepped inside and began to walk to you. You had to play the game, this was the only way you could survive this. You got onto your knees and tilted your head down. "your grace" you said you felt sick, disgusting in yourself, you felt like a worthless piece of shit. You hated it but what else could you do. Loki placed his hand gently under your chin and forced you to look up, he had a satisfied look on his face. "you're learning your place. Now tell me what I need to know. Or I will continue with this" he said gently, as he pointed to your arm.  
You looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. "She told me she her and Thor were setting up a safe house and that she was coming to get to get me. She wouldn't tell where it was because she knew you’d torture it out of me, they knew you were coming.” You said  
"it's been 4 weeks and you continue to annoy me” Loki screamed as he grabbed your throat. "wait, I know something else... Please," you pleaded.  
Loki let go of your neck and folded his arms like an inpatient child "go on" he said, he was clearly pissed off that you were cooperating. ""your grace, Jane has an artefact that blockers her from being detected or found by magic, that's why Heimdall can't see her" you lied. 

You could see his impatient expression quickly fade, he was now angry.  
Loki gripped your arm and you let out a whimper.  
"let's go somewhere a little more… private, shall we " he said as you were both surrounded by green mist. 

 

Loki had teleported you to his chambers.  
Loki gently put his hand on the side of your neck, you flinched slightly, at his touch. He moved closer to you, his eyes locked in a deep gentle stare. Your back touched the door. "I knew you would do the right thing, Jane isn't worth dying for, is she?” His lips brushed over yours, gently the kiss was deep and passionate. He held your hips gently, after everything he'd done you were scared, but a part of you couldn’t resist, you gave into him. You pulled him close into a deep kiss, you had butterflies, your heart began to pound quickly, not in fear, but in excitement. Loki pulled away from the kiss “I’m sorry” he whispered into your ear.  
There was a knock at the door, Loki pressed his lips on yours one last time before pulling away. He let out an angry sigh, He was mad "who is it?" he snapped he still had hold of your hips.  
"it's Lady Sif, Odin has awoken, he's asking for you, your grace" she said through the door.  
Loki pulled you away from the door and forced it open in anger. He gave lady Sif an evil glare, then disappeared into green mist.  
Lady Sif grabbed your hand "quick we must leave" she said as she pulled you from the room and down the hallway. At the Palace entrance was a great white horse waiting for you both. Lady Sif saddled the steed "get on, quickly" she urged. You didn't need to be asked twice.

You both rode the horse through the city and across the rainbow Bridge. You arrived at the golden room. There were three people already there waiting impatiently. " hurry up before he notices" a small ginger man exclaimed.  
"Heimdall, now!" Sif shouted. Heimdall lifted his great sawed and placed I into the Bifrost. Iridescent portal appeared that shot into space. You turned to look behind you to see if Loki had caught up. He hadn't. You were free. 

*loki*  
He reached Odins chamber and just like he had suspected, Odin was still in Odin sleep.  
A green haze surrounded him as he teleported himself to his champers. Loki gripped the balcony tightly until his knuckles went whitener than his natural skin. He looked over at the Bifrost she had gotten away, he was furious. He might not be able to track jane, but he can track her. 

 

You, Sif and the worriers three arrived in New Mexico, a few blocks away from where Loki had kidnapped you. You followed lady Sif and the worriers three to a small shabby abandoned laundromat. You were greeted by Eric Selvic "y/n" he said as he opened the door and gave you a big hug you gave him a sad smile. You entered the abandoned building "y/n" Darcy shouted as she ran at you with her arms out stretched Jane and Thor followed behind her. " are you okay? what did he do to you? we saw the dinner, blood and broken glass everywhere" Darcy asked all at once, not giving you chance to answer as she embraced you into a deep hug. "Please, Darcy, I'd rather not talk about it, how did Heimdall know where to send us?" you asked puzzled. Thor Stepped closer to you and placed his hand on Jane's shoulder, "Heimdall has known where to find us for days, he's been telling Loki false information. Y/n, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" he asked as he smiled softly. "of course," you replied.  
You and Thor made your way out of ear shot. "I don’t know what he did to you but believe me y/n, he will pay for this." he assured you as he patted your shoulder as he gave you a gentle smile. “Thor, Loki has locked you mum away, and I heard Sif mention Odin is in Odin sleep” Thor looked furious, you’ve never seen him like this before.  
You were interrupted by a loud explosion that came from outside, in front of the laundromat. Thor gently pushed passed you and the rest of the group that had rushed to the window. "what was that? " Darcy cried Thor forced the front door open. “the destroyer... " he muttered in anger. “Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, evacuate the town” Thor said as he turned away from the destruction out onto the street “Lady Sif, you take Jane and the others to safety” He ordered  
“wait, what about you?” Jane cried as she pushed passed Lady Sif to embrace Thor. Thor returned the embrace and spoke softly to her “I have to defeat my brother, do not worry for me Jane, I love you” Thor reached his hand out in midair just a few inches to the left of your head, you all waited for a moment, then out of nowhere Mjolnir came crashing through the wall just behind you. Thor caught his hammer and began to swing it in a circle above his head at lightning speed, he flung up into the air and through the ceiling, bits of plaster and dust exploded into the room from above you. You covered your eyes with your arm and coughed. You brought your arm to your mouth instead and slowly opened your eyes, you and the room were consumed by dust, the floor was covered in rubble. You looked around the room, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg had already left the building. Jane and the others were already making their way to the door “Come on, let’s go!” Sif demanded as she grabbed you by the arm and began to pull you out of the building. You reach the street, over turned cars and half destroyed buildings were all you could see. You couldn’t see any bodies, it was a good job this part of town was deserted. You couldn’t believe Loki was capable of this, I mean it wasn’t that hard to believe after what he did to you. You had a feeling in the pit of your stomach that Loki wasn’t doing this to be evil there was more to this.  
Jane and the other began to run the opposite direction of the destroyer, it was huge, it was about 8/9 feet tall. It shot a disintegration beam from its face. Something caught your eye in the building across from the laundromat, it was a child, he was stuck on the fourth floor. At that moment you didn’t care what danger you were in, you raced across the obstructions in the street and forced the door open, the building was cover in rubble, you coughed and paused for a moment before running up to the top of the stairs. You had just made it to the door when You felt a someone grab your arm, you turned on your heels “what are you doing?” Sif shouted in anger, “Sif, please, a young boy’s trapped” You said as you turned back to the door, you tried to open it, it was jammed. “I’ll help them, you get back down stairs” Sif said as she smashed the door open and entered. Obviously, you didn’t listen, you followed eagerly. Sif picked up the child, “come on, we don’t have time” she said angrily. You ignored her, you looked out of the window, you could see the destroyer, it had just flung a car in to the air, it was heading in your direction. Sif just made it outside the door just as the car came crashing into the front of the building you were in. You fell to the floor, a wooden plank had landed on your leg, luckily it wasn’t that heavy, the car had come flying through the, your only escape was not blocked buy rubble, you couldn’t get through. You were trapped,  
You began to panic you stood up as the building began to collapse around you, you had to jump. It was the only way out, but how? You could never make that jump and survive, you were now looking onto the street through a huge hole in the wall, lady Sif stood on the street below you with her arms reached out. “jump, I will catch you” Lady Sif shouted, “trust me!” she cried. You tiptoed to the edge and peered over, a small brick went plummeted off the edge and smashed on the concrete below you. It was a long way down, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way you were surviving this you opened your eyes slowly, nothing could have prepared you for what happened next, you could see the destroyer getting ready to fire its beam of disintegration at Thor, instead Thor flung up into the air and smashed Mjolnir straight into the destroyers face, knocking it off target. The beam shot right in your direction instead and flung you from the building. You heart skipped a beat, you began to freefall towards the hard-concrete floor below you, you flung your arms out in front of you trying to grasp at anything. Your life flashed before your eyes, time had seemed to of slowed, you felt like you were falling in slow motion. You were going to die, you closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact with the ground.  
*beep… beep… beep *  
You heard a faint beeping noise in the distance, you were in darkness. Your body was in pain, you felt like you had broken every bone in your body, your head hurt, you began to slowly open your eyes you heard a distorted voice, you couldn’t make out what it was saying. You couldn’t see clearly, you could only make out shadows, figures surrounded you. You couldn’t see who they were your vision was blurry, why couldn’t you see, you began to move your arms, reaching out to try and feeling your surroundings. “ Y/n, It’s okay, relax. It’s Darcy, you’re okay” a voice said. You felt sick “where am I” you crocked, you voice was harsh and low and your throat was so dry it hurt. You didn’t recognize Darcy’s voice, it was distorted and it seemed so far away. You felt someone lie you back down, your head was spinning you felt like you were on a mad trip. It wasn’t long before your eyesight started to focus, the room began to come together. You were attached to a drip, you tried to speak but you voice wouldn’t come out. “ Y/n, you need to relax , you’ve just been in a coma f, you need to relax” Darcy said “ what, no..” you said as you tried to sit up again. Darcy gently lay you back down. “what happened” you asked, confused.  
“what do you remember?” Darcy asked you tied to concentrate, “I was with Loki, then Sif brought me back… the destroyer came, that’s all I remember” you replied “you fell from a four-story building, lady sif tried to catch you but, she couldn’t. it’s a miracle your alive. The doctors don’t know how you survived. You broke you’re arm and leg, but now permanent damage. “Darcy explained as she began to cry “we thought we lost you...” she said as she wiped her tears.  
“don’t cry, I’m okay” you reassured her. “Darcy how long have I been like this?” you asked “it’s been 7 weeks” jane interrupted as you came into the room with some coffee. You and Darcy both looked at her. “Y/n we, need to tell you... something” jane said, sadness possessed her face.  
“what...” you said, unsure whether you wanted to hear it or not. Jane bit her lip, and thought for a moment. She took a deep breath and signed. “You almost died, you were in a coma- “  
“yeah Darcy told me that already” you interrupted. “there’s something else, you had a..” she said but stopped for a moment, a tear trickled down her cheek “you had a miscarriage” she said as she held back tears. “that’s impossible, I wasn’t even pregnant” you said in disbelief. You felt sick, you didn’t even know you were pregnant. You head began to spin, you felt like you were going to pass out. The room was spinning. “I didn’t know I was pregnant” you blurted out. “how far gone was I?” you asked, “the doctors said a few weeks” Darcy replied “that makes no sense, I hadn’t had sex with anyone, in ages.” You said as you thought for a moment “Loki…” you whispered, you looked up at Darcy and Jane “Loki forced himself on me, before he took me to Asgard.” You confessed, Darcy came and gave you a hug “what happened to Loki, did Thor stop him” you asked. “Thor went back to Asgard, he defeated the destroyer so he went back home to clean up Loki’s mess and get justice for everything he had done, we haven’t heard from him since” Jane replied in sadness. “I feel exhausted, I should get some sleep” you said as you lay down, Darcy and Jane both nodded and left the room and closed the door behind them.  
You drifted into a deep sleep…


End file.
